Of the Thief that Stole His Heart
by dsf42
Summary: Just as a Shinichi look-alike with unruly hair burst into our philosophy class, yelling, "Kudo!" And from there... I connected the dots.
1. Unloved

**Oh. It's a new story. Should I give the deets or let you guys figure it out on your own? ;)**

* * *

"Hey, Shinichi. Wake up." I called out, shaking his slumped shoulder on one of the agency's sofa. He seems to be always doing this lately, crashing down at the agency at least three times a week, "We're gonna be late." I said softly as he mumbled incoherent things under his breath.

"I'm up, I'm up." he said, groaning as he sat up, rolling his shoulders, removing the kinks that settled on his muscles from sleeping on the sofa. He looked up at me, eyes blank, missing the glint of confidence that used to shine even with the murder cases he's been around from the past. He smiled, soft and languid, as he stood up and grabbed his bag from the other sofa and headed for the agency's bathroom, "I'll be up in a few." he called out, disappearing behind the bathroom door.

I sighed, heading up to the third floor apartment to wake my Dad up and finally get breakfast started. Ever since his confession to me about cute little Conan-kun, he's had the tendency to always stick by me, randomly grab my hand when we're walking to school, and... calling me _Ran-neechan._ I wasn't mad, I didn't even know how I felt that night, sitting down on Shinichi's bed watching him explain, not listening. I guess that's what made the confession seem light to me.

He looked so hurt and guilty... and _sorry._

I knew he was sorry for lying to me, but I felt like he was more sorry for himself, as if he shouldn't even deserve the praise that he had gotten for bringing down such an extensive syndicate that ruined his life and the lives of other innocent people. As if he deserves the suffering that he went through... as if every single thing that becomes a failure is his fault.

I frowned, staring at the saucepan but not actually looking as I flipped pancakes. What kills me most though...

Is the fact the he's _changed._

He's changed so much that he's not the Shinichi I once knew; not the arrogant, handsome young man I fell in love with._ I'm still in love with_. Though Shinichi's change did result in better aspects (like the deflation of his ego) but he became so world-weary that it's taking a toll on him.

I chuckled, bitter. "Love, huh?"

The scraping of a chair woke me from my thoughts as I whirled to find him slumped on the chair, face buried in his arms, "Where's Occhan?" he muttered, voice muffled by the sleeve of his new uniform jacket. He grew, once around a few centimeters taller than me... to become some man that started dwarfing me. He told me it was some side effect to the antidote Ai-chan created.

I shook my head as I saw him looking at me with a frown, trying to decipher what was in my head, "He's in the bathroom," I smiled before turning back to the pancakes, "Can you set up the table?" I asked.

He complied without a word. Back then, he would at least mutter curses at me or outright refuse to do what I said.. not this.

A few minutes later Dad came in with his usual suit, though still with his disheveled hair, "You're here again, tantei-bozu?" he asked, without the usual venom he held towards Shinichi. If I actually think about it, Shinichi has become such a large part of our small family.. Well, Conan-kun was, but you get where I come from.

Shinichi grumbled from something my Dad had said, "Yeah, the same nightmare." he said. I had to strain backwards to hear his bare whisper.

"Well, you better start seeing a shrink." my Dad said, grunting as he propped a newspaper, ending their short conversation.

I frowned, ready to bash at my Dad for his rudeness when Shinichi raised his hand to stop me, "I guess you're right." he mumbled softly enough for us to hear. He then looked at me, or past me, as he motioned with his elbow the burning pancake.

I squawked, turning around and quickly flipping the burning pancake to the full plate of steaming ones.

Suddenly, I smiled, a thought crossing my mind as I turned around, the plate of pancakes in my hands, staring at the small display of the men of the Mouri household(though technically one isn't); one setting the maple syrup on the table and holding a pitcher of juice in the other hand, and one glancing from time to time above his newspaper, "Only Mom's missing." I mumbled, enough for Shinichi to hear as he looked up at me, a small tentative smile directed at me.

It's too bad he only thinks of me as a sister.

Breakfast flashed by, Dad heading towards the agency with Shinichi following his steps as I cleaned the dishes and got ready for school, grabbing my satchel and gi and heading downstairs to fetch Shinichi, "Let's go!" I shouted as I stood at the door, watching him laze around on the sofa.

He stood, walking slowly towards me, eyes downcast. _Did something happen_? I wondered to myself.

Dad stood abruptly, as if acting on a decision he's been mulling for a while, "Wait," he called out, reaching his hand out towards Shinichi, "Take this." he muttered, a blush on his cheeks.

Shinichi reached out, taking hold of two keys.. specifically the agency's and the apartment's. His eyes widened, looking at my Dad with something akin to admiration and praise, "Are you sure..?"

My Dad grumbled, "Yeah, now go before I change my mind." he walked back to his desk, "At least let some of us sleep properly instead of you knocking on the door in the middle of the night because you had some silly nightmare." he added, plopping down to the desk chair to resume watching TV.

We turned to go, saying our goodbyes as we headed out.

* * *

We met Sonoko halfway to school. We were fighting.

Because once again, he held my hand.

I knew it was out if habit, but he doesn't have the same feelings as I do for him (At least not anymore) and it hurts because I want him to hold my hand because he wants to, not because habit forced him to.

"So, the married couple is fighting again, huh?" Sonoko commented lightly, watching us with the usual mischievous glimmer in her eyes. She never knew about Shinichi's feelings, no one ever did, except for me. And it adds to the pain that everyone still expects us to end up together, making crude remarks, never knowing that the final chapter of Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran had ended long ago.

Beside me, Shinichi bristled, obviously pissed. He was quite good hiding his emotions, but right now it was like looking at an open book. Again I thought to the defeated look he had on when I entered the agency. "Shut up, Sonoko." he glared at her, making her blink stupidly as she glanced at me for some kind of explanation for his mood.

I shrugged at her, looking at the looming building of Teitan High over us. _Our final year together_, I thought to myself. Another thing Shinichi had told me, during nights where we'd lie down on the sofa in the agency and just appreciate each other's presence, was that he was planning on leaving for America after graduation. When I asked him why, he looked at me with such a sad smile I had to look away to keep myself from crying and told me...

I want to forget.

_Forget what?_

-_dsf-_

First period went by quickly. Second went by without a hitch considering it was Math. Then came third, fourth... and lunch, where I found myself and Shinichi sitting under the old oak tree behind the school's main building. Shinichi munching on the sandwich I made for him and myself eating the rice he refused to eat, "Say, Ran," he said, looking up to the sky as he leaned his back on the oak tree, "if you had the chance to change the past, would you?"

_Yes, back to the time before Tropical Land._ I immediately thought, but I didn't tell him that, opting instead for what I knew he wanted to hear, "No, because in each dark cloud is a silver lining." I smiled at him as he turned his head sideways to stare at me with a blank look, "No matter how many failures you achieve in life, you should always remember the lessons it taught you and the good things that happened in between, because you can't say that nothing good came out of Conan-kun." I said calmly, watching him flinch lightly as I said his alter ego's name.

He kept staring at me, and I tried hard ignoring him, eating from my bento and looking anywhere but at him. When I finally had enough and was about to scream at him for personal space, he interrupted me, "You're lying." Face passive, eyes blank and lips in a thin line.

"What?" I asked, incredulous to his sudden accusation, "What exactly am I lying about?" I already knew what he was talking about.

"What you said just now."

"And what exactly do you want me to say?" I rounded on him, placing my bento to the side as I clenched my fists in my lap, challenging him to point out my weakness.

"The truth." he said simply.

I inhaled sharply, a dozen thoughts through my mind in the second it took to lash out on him, "What do you know about the truth, Shinichi_!_?" I screamed, almost kneeling and leaning over him, "You lied to me! You played me for a fool! It was okay, because I thought at least I had you back but then you changed! You weren't-aren't-the same Shinichi I once knew... You told me so many things in one night, and up until now, over a month later, it still haunts me in my dreams..." my voice pitched on the last word, making me hiccup as I pounded on his chest with my curled fists, "You rubbed it right in my face that you don't love me like you used to!" I poured my heart out, tears streaming down my face while his remained as blank and stoic as ever, "I wanted you to love me back. I wanted to turn back time to when it was still me and you." I said in a whisper, my clenched fists on his chest, the crown of my head leaning on it as well, "You changed so much I don't even know you anymore." I finally confessed my fear, feeling him shift and wrap his arms around me, burying his face in my hair as he whispered things I couldn't hear but sounded vaguely like, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

When I calmed down into hiccups, he tightened his hold on me, kissing the top of my head and whispered, "Thank you."

I started, leaning away from his hold as I thought of his sanity... and for a moment I thought he was crazy, his mouth upturned in one if those sad smiles that tugged at my heart, "Why?" I asked, thankful for the slight steel in my voice that kept it from wavering.

He sighed, face once again passive as he leaned back on the tree and gazed once more to the sky, "Not once," he murmured, voice taking on an edge as if he couldn't find the right words to say, "Not once have you screamed at me or beaten me into a pulp ever since I told you ev-my secrets," he quickly corrected himself.

I frowned, missing his explanation as I focused on his slip.

So he didn't tell me everything.

Again, he was looking at me with consternation, knowing I was prominent to his small slip, but he continued his explanation for agitating me anyway, "I felt like you never really accepted me after all of that, because not once have you told me how you felt about it. You just smiled as if it was something so easily forgiven and forgotten... even when I.. when I told.."

"When you told me you didn't love me the way I love you."

He gulped, visibly anxious. But also with the same determination in his eyes when he faced a case... He's gonna go through with what he wants me to know.

"Your point is?" I asked, the bell finally ringing signalling the end of lunch. I wrapped the bento back in it's cloth, "We're gonna be late. Let's go." I said as I stood up.

"We have study period, Ran."

I grumbled, sitting back down. "I don't want to have this conversation right now. Because I'm trying to forget, okay?"

"How can you forget if I'm always around you? When I can't even stay away from your house?" he asked eyes boring a hole into the ground as he glared, most likely blaming himself for all of this.

That was when I realized something, I sat straight, looking Shinichi in the eye, "What are you hiding from?" I asked, ignoring the way my eyes itched from the tears recently shed.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before taking on the passive look that seemed to be ingrained in his face, "What are you talking about?" he asked. But he knew I was onto him as he stood up, "C'mon, we're gonna be late." and left.

"We have study period." I muttered as the thought of what was bothering Shinichi remained stuck in my mind.

* * *

Shinichi had taken on the habit of ignoring me for the rest of the day, during study period he had headed towards the guys' huddled group and I noticed Aizawa-kun slap him lightly in the back which earned him Shinichi's death glare. I would've laughed at the normalcy of it, if it weren't for what I'd discovered... or have yet to discover.

Something's been bothering Shinichi.

_Maybe that's the reason for his staying in the agency? _I shook my head. Shinichi's been bothered by nightmares for the past few months involving that Organization. I frowned, burying my face in the crook of my arms on top of my desk. He's been having it for months now, way before the Fall Down, and he's only been coming and going to my place for two weeks... It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together to get that conclusion.

I was shaken from my thoughts from the tap on my head. I looked up to find Sonoko leaning over me, a gentle frown on her face, "You okay, Ran?" she asked, worry etched on her face, "Do you want me to give Shinichi-kun a piece of my mind?" she confided, looking behind her to glare at Shinichi. She probably noticed how red my eyes were from crying.

"It's okay, Sonoko." I said simply, burrowing my face once more in my arms, "It's not his fault." _Maybe it is, maybe it isn't._

"Then why the heck are you crying?" she exclaimed, not loud enough for the people around us to hear. I vaguely heard the scraping of a chair as Sonoko sat down in front of me, "I swear to God, Ran, I'm gonna knock some sense into that deduction freak." she hissed and I can tell she really is pissed off.

I might as well just tell her, "I got rejected." I muttered lamely.

There was a moment of silence before she exploded, "WHAT?_!_" she screamed as I lifted my head up in a vain attempt to get her to quiet down. She had startled our dozing teacher in front of the room and all eyes turned to us as she glared daggers in Shinichi's direction. I heard Aizawa-kun ask Shinichi, "What did you do now?" in which he replied a "None of your business" before getting up and taking a hall pass to get out of the class.

And for a moment I thought only of him, wondering if what I did was right or wrong, before I remembered the infuriated person in front of me, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sonoko roared in front of me as she stalked towards the door before I got to stop her, following Shinichi to wherever it was he went. I had half the mind to go after them, but at the moment, I didn't really care whatever's gonna happen between my two best friends. I'm quite sure Shinichi will find a way to sate Sonoko's anger... besides, I can't help but think he had it coming. I chuckled darkly, burrowing my face back to my arms. _Sometimes, I wonder about my sanity... maybe Shinichi's gotten to me._

-_dsf-_

A few minutes before the bell for fifth period was over, a defeated Sonoko came back with a passive Shinichi, the former sighing as she looked across the room to me. I raised a brow, silently asking her what had happened as she headed towards me, Shinichi doing the same and both plopping down on their chairs in front of me and diagonal to me, respectively.

Sonoko turned around, looking at me as if I took her favorite doll, "Sorry, Ran." she mumbled, fiddling with the hem of her skirt... Sonoko rarely fiddled, let alone act like some shy child. I turned to look at Shinichi who was silently slumped in his chair, a look of dread on his face as he stared at his phone. I was about to ask when the teacher came in... Philosophy. Furikato-sensei doesn't tolerate drama-filled high school kids. _Why now? _I thought. Sonoko had turned back to the front muttering an "I'll talk to you later." and Shinichi regaining that passive look. The only thing betraying his calmness is his bouncing leg. He glanced at me, a look of guilt flashing before fading away quickly. I frowned at that... _What else is he hiding?_

"Mouri-san, would you mind telling me what it was we were discussing last Friday?" Furikato-sensei droned in front, he did have a knack of hating me for a reason beyond me. I sighed and stood up, reciting the concept of Murphy's Law and how everything that can go wrong, will go wrong...

Just as a Shinichi look-alike with unruly hair burst into the room.

"Kudo!"

And from there... I connected the dots.

* * *

**Oh. Bet you didn't see that coming? This is a Kaishin fic. I'm gonna try and see if I can get Kaito 'on top'. xD**


	2. Troubled

**I've been contemplating how I would do the perspective thing. I was picking between 'Ran, then Kaito, then Shinichi', or just 'Ran', or 'Ran and Kaito'... 'Ran and Kaito' won out. So in this chapter you'll be seeing glimpses in Kaito's thoughts. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: (I keep forgetting) I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN AND ITS WONDERFUL CHARACTERS. YOU HAVE GOSHO AOYAMA-SAMA TO THANK FOR THAT.**

* * *

For someone who dealt with murder on a daily basis, Shinichi didn't take well to the stranger at the door. He abruptly stood up, eyes filled with disbelief as if he was expecting it, but didn't actually believe it, "What the hell are you doing here?_!_" he screamed, hands braced on his desk as he glared murder at his doppelgänger.

We looked quite... like a comedy-drama soap opera. I stood with my mouth open, in the middle of saying the word 'wrong', Shinichi still braced on his desk, and the stranger with a black gakuran at the door panting but with a somewhat _familiar_ grin on his face. He almost looked.. insane. _What is up with me and insanity?_

The stranger at the door chuckled, "You can't ignore me forever, meitantei," he declared, my class watching in fascination at the scene unfolding before them. Even the stoic Furikato gaped at the look-alike. I frowned, this guy has been bothering Shinichi...

"I think he has the right to, considering you're willing to skip school just to stalk him." All heads whipped in my direction, surprised at my outburst. Even I surprised myself in the steel of my voice.

The stranger directed his eyes at me, smirking. Despite this, I have a feeling he's hiding how he really feels, "Well, Mouri-chan, wouldn't you do the same if he," he motioned with his chin to a dumbstruck Shinichi, "ignored you out of the blue?" he challenged, his voice ringing awfully loud in my ears.

I frowned at his familiarity with my name, "Who are you?" I asked, mulling over his soft challenge.. _Would I do that?_

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." he said, and with a flourish of his hand, smoke appeared engulfing both him and Shinichi. When it cleared, they were gone.

Everyone gaped. I was about to give chase when Furikato-sensei's voice stopped me, "Unless you want to be in detention with me today, I advise you to stay where you are."

I huffed, glancing to the window catching the doppelgängers; one dragging, the other looking helpless.

_-dsf-_

I expected Tantei-kun screaming by this point, instead, he doesn't even seem to be putting up a fight with me. I chuckled softly, _accepting your fate, huh?_

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, a solemn note on his voice.

"Let's go to your place." I mulled silently, thinking of the privacy we can get in the huge manor. With a bit of caution, (just in case) I slid my hand in his, feeling him tense, and intertwined our fingers together. I smiled when he relaxed and our slight run slowed to a walk, "You still haven't given me any explanation to why you're ignoring me, you know."

From the corner of my eyes I saw him frown, a dozen emotions running through his eyes. He doesn't know how he's gonna answer me. He sighed, weary and tired evident in his posture, "I'll... tell you when we get to my place."

I sighed as well, "If you say so." I said, watching him from the corner of my eye as we turned the street of Nichoume. The silence was almost unbearable if it weren't for the fact that I was holding his hand._ Holding his hand_. It's been too long.

Even before the Fall Down, Kudo Shinichi already knew Kuroba Kaito. A chance meeting when while testing out the new antidote walking around with some ridiculous hat on as a disguise, his mind wandering (so was mine, but let's leave that part out) and his hand holding a tray with two cup of coffees. I never did know who he was supposed to meet. So, with that in mind and with the knowledge of cliché scenes, we crashed into each other and his coffee spilling over, well... himself. Do you really think I'd let icky black coffee spill all over me?

I didn't think so.

From there on, we built some kind of friendship... and when I finally had the courage to trust him... I told him about Kaitou KID.

He saw it coming.

My relationship with Kudo was like a fling. Technically. We meet up during heists (even when he was still cute little Tantei-kun) and hang out afterwards; chatting wherever our feet take us, no matter how dead the night was. And for some reason, we took our weird and uncommon friendship to the next level. Everything started to get heated... and before long, I confessed.

And he started ignoring me.

That was about two weeks ago.

Flipping the lock on the gate of his house, I walked in. Kudo had let go of my hand by this point, opting to walk ahead of me to open the door.

By the time I came in, he was already in the kitchen, the tinkering of glass against metal resounding through the quiet mansion. _My self-control is almost over the edge and the idiot is making tea?_ I stalked into the kitchen, making sure my Poker Face was intact, I was quite sure it would frighten Kudo how much I really am pissed, "I thought you were gonna explain when we get here?" I asked with a blank face, my voice calm and collected.

He turned his head to the side to look at me, his bangs sweeping over his cheek. I can't help but lick my lips at the scene; his blank expression coupled with his back to me while making tea, "Am I not allowed to make us drinks first?" he taunted with a blank smirk as I stalked towards him, flipping his shoulders to face me.

I lost that self-control I was holding onto.

I grinned maniacally, watching him cringe as he pursed his lips together, knowing what I was planning on doing. Instead, I gently pressed my lips onto his, relishing over his surprised look before feeling him buck as he pushed against me. I didn't relent, instead deepening our kiss that he finally returned, our tongues dancing to a rhythm only we knew. I scraped my nails into his scalp, hearing an irresistible moan that pulled at me, creating a heat unimaginable in the pit of my stomach. Finally the need for oxygen made me stop and I pulled on his hair, tilting his face up and away from mine by a few inches, and I looked into his deep blue eyes shrouded with lust and..._ determination?_ "You can't keep me away from you forever, meita-"

I felt a prick in my neck and my eyes widened in realization. _He couldn't have..?_ Maybe that's why I didn't feel his hands anywhere on me.

"I'm sorry, Kuroba." he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine as unconsciousness threatened to pull me down, "I just need to get my thoughts straightened out."

And then darkness consumed me.

_-dsf-_

By the time school ended, I was bristling with anxiousness with the need to talk to Shinichi. I told Sonoko that I'd talk to her the next day after I talk to Shinichi. She nodded once, and I felt like I was betraying her. I shrugged the notion off and now I'm stuck to walking home, Shinichi's whereabouts blank in my head. Shinichi didn't seem to be resisting the stranger, so wherever it is he took him, I have no idea.

Opening the door to the agency, I called out, "Tadaima!"

The scene of my Dad bustling through the agency made me stop at the door, smiling. It's thanks to Shinichi that he doesn't seem to be a mumbling drunk anymore (though he still is). They had a talk when Shinichi told him he was using him, and apparently, while Shinichi was at fault, he made Dad see his point, and after that, Dad had the decency to at least clean up after himself and take his cases seriously, opening his mind to ideas, "'Tousan, what are you doing?"

He looked up from his crouch on the lower shelves of the agency's dressers Dad keeps his case files, "Ahh, okaeri Ran." he mumbled, looking back down at the shelves, "Don't make any dinner for me, I have a case."

I raised an eyebrow, "And you're looking through old cases because..?"

"The client's a lawyer that defended a suspect accused of murder, and he wanted me to look over it with him." he said, standing up to dust his pants with one hand while the other held a worn out folder, "The accused was an old client of ours. Remember Yamamoto Ichiro?"

Oh, so it's from one of Dad's recent cases, "Yeah, the beheaded guy, right?" I frowned, "But isn't that all the way in Gunma?"

He nodded, "Yeah, so I'll be gone tonight until.. tomorrow evening?" he mulled over, scratching his cheek with a finger, "Around that time. Alright? Just ask Shinichi to stay with you so you won't be alone." he turned to walk towards the door.

I smiled at my Dad's trust with Shinichi... and then I frowned remembering his sudden disappearance, "...It would be nice if I knew where he is." I mumbled, irritated as he passed by me to the door.

My Dad huffed, "What are you saying?" he asked, incredulous, "He locked himself upstairs in your room."

It took me a moment to process his words, and when I did, I whirled on him, looking at him trying to discern of he was lying, "Since when?" I almost screamed.

He frowned at me but answered anyway, "About an hour now?" he said, unsure, "Just go ask him, I'm leaving."

I didn't even spare him a second glance as he walked down the stairs into afternoon bustling in Beika street. I went straight to the upper apartment, slamming the door open and running towards my room. Knocking, and trying to catch my breath, I knocked, "Shinichi?" I called, panting, "Are you in there?" Hearing no one, and thinking in the back of my mind that I'm gonna give my Dad a lecture about lying, I opened the door, finding Shinichi curled up in my bed, hugging my pillow and burying his face in it. He looked so small even with his huge stature, cuddled up in my blankets like a small child. _Like Conan-kun_.

I walked over to him, watching him as he slept with a frown on his face, his eyes darting left and right under his lids. I ran my hand gently over his face, trying to erase the crease in his forehead. He stirred, lazily opening his eyes halfway, empty eyes gazing at me with a sleep-muddled mind, "Ran?" he called out.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, removing my hand from his cheek, "I didn't mean to wake you up. Are you.. okay?" I asked as if he wasn't feeling well, and somehow, I felt like he wasn't.

"...No." he whispered, barely heard, the sounds of cars and afternoon activities muffled through my bedroom window. He shook his head, looking down as he contemplated what he was gonna say next, "I'm fine." he muttered, getting up, "I'm sorry for barging in like this."

I frowned, watching as his back disappeared from my room, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uhh, home." he turned around to face me, as if pleading me to let him stay, "I was already here yesterday anyway." he shrugged, his expression turning passive.

I sighed, "Stay." I ordered, heading for the kitchen to get started on dinner, his footsteps echoing behind me as he followed, "Dad's out on a case, he said you should stay here until he comes back. Besides, I don't want to be alone." I turned to face him, his lean yet lanky body framing the door, "Okay?"

He nodded once before coming to stand beside me, "You do know that there's nothing to eat here, right?"

I blinked stupidly, opening the freezer to where I thought I had some meat stored, only to find it empty, "Oh shoot. I forgot about groceries." I muttered under my breath before turning towards him, "Do you think you can lend me some money? I'll pay you back when Dad comes back." I asked, a small blow to my pride... but it's better than starving.

He grinned, the previous tenseness gone from his shoulders, "You don't have to pay me back, I practically live here." he shrugged, heading out, "Let's go, before it gets dark out."

"It's only around five, you know." I informed him, following him out the door as he locked up, "It's kinda weird seeing you lock my door."

He shrugged, smiling, "You always do it at my house for me everytime you come over." I giggled, watching as our conversation finally led onto lighter topics, our stroll to the marketplace almost feeling like some kind of date.

"You know, it almost feels like the way it used to." he said softly, slipping his hand into mine. I looked away, unable to take the frown off my face, "...Before Conan."

I spun my head to face him, the frown dissipating, replaced by a look of surprise as I stared at him as if he grew another head, "..What?" I asked softly, afraid of breaking the peaceful look that graced his face. I looked at our joined hands, "This never happened before Conan though." I said, a hint of bitterness in my voice. I gulped, our conversation's heading towards dangerous waters once more, "...Just stop, Shinichi. I don't know if I can still talk to you normally if you bring this up again." I said miserably, giving in to the bitterness my heart had been feeling.

He looked at me, his eyes searching, "We have to."

I frowned, biting my lip as tears threatened to spill, "Why?"

"Closure."

I let out a sigh that left my mouth as a shuddering breath, my chest constricting in the familiar way when I'm disappointed, which seems to be happening quite recently, "Alright," I agreed, it was time to let go of this, "Just wait until tonight, please."

Shinichi nodded, tightening his hold on my hand as silence settled over us.

_-dsf-_

By the time I woke up, around fifteen minutes have passed. I groaned, a huge headache making itself known as I sat up. I was in Kudo's bedroom. "At least the idiot brat didn't leave me on the floor of his kitchen." I muttered to myself. I had half the mind to go after him and give him a lecture about ethics and being a gentleman and the other half to just wait until some sense gets knocked into him... literally. After all, after my little stunt in his school, I'm quite sure a small beating is up for him from Mouri-chan. I grinned, grabbing a shirt and some jeans from his closet (we were technically the same size) before heading down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I'm quite jealous of Mouri-chan (which I would not admit to anyone). The way Kudo runs to her whenever he has problems, (which is always) the way he spends so much time with her even after he told her everything, though I have to admit I admire her for her strength of being able to stand by Kudo even though he doesn't return her feelings.

I smiled, staring down at the bowl of cereal in front of me. _Kudo's lucky to have someone like her._ I thought to myself, grabbing the bowl of cereal and heading towards the library. _Too bad Aoko's never gonna be like that._ I sighed, willing the thought out of my head a I plopped down on the desk chair of Kudo Yuusaku and grabbed the book on the far end of the table, waiting for my beloved detective to come into terms with his feelings.

* * *

**Ooooooh. Tell me what you guys think so far. :)**


	3. Crestfallen

**Rushed chapter since I wanted to get it up tonight.** **Nevertheless, here's chapter three! Next chapter's finale!**

* * *

Dinner went by pretty quick. It was spent in somewhat awkward silence, the clinking of kitchenware echoing in the bleak house, and before I knew it, we were getting ready for bed.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as Shinichi entered my room while I was combing my hair, "...We didn't get to... 'talk'." I whispered, his gaze boring into me while remaining ever passive.

He hummed, "Goodnight then."

Before my mind processed what was happening, I jumped up from my bed and ran to grab his shirt, stopping him from leaving. I squeaked, letting go and murmuring apologies as I slid my gaze down, "Can you stay?" I asked, awfully conscious of what I was saying.

He walked past me into my room, plopping down on my desk chair, "You wanna talk about it now..?" he asked, his voice uncertain.

"No. I mean... Nevermind." I said, my cheeks heating up from his wrong response. I stood still in the doorway, looking at my carpeted floor.

His eyes grew wide at that time, realization slapping him in the face, "Ran..?" he called out, making me look at him, "Are you...?" I saw a tint of disbelief in his face as I realized he took it the wrong way again.

I retaliated with a series of stutters and flailing of arms, "N-no! I meant stay with me, like lie down and talk then sleep!" I exclaimed, my face bright red, "Not _that_!"

His mouth formed an 'O' as his mind finally processed my request. For someone that's been dubbed as the 'Savior of the Japanese Police' for his brilliance, he can be incredibly stupid and naïve, "Well.. I guess." he muttered, looking away from me as he stood up and took the covers off my bed before looking at me anxiously then moving himself to the far left of my bed, laying down and facing away from the center.

I sighed, "I'm sorry." I said, turning off the light and heading towards my bed as well. I laid down, conscious of the way the bed seemed to creak under my weight before turning to him, watching his back.

The next hour was spent like this, I couldn't find the courage to talk and ask the multiple questions plaguing my mind; like who the stranger was, what was bothering him, what else he wasn't telling me, and why we needed this closure thing when everything's fine... Though I can't say that everything's fine the way it was right now.

I couldn't tell if Shinichi was still awake or not, he seemed relaxed, his breathing deep and even. I was about to say something when he cut me off, "Kuroba Kaito." he said with perfect clarity that his whisper seemed almost like a shout in the silent room, "That's him."

I frowned, "The stranger?"

"Yeah."

"And..?"

He abruptly faced me, a serious look on his face as I nearly fell off my side of the bed from his sudden movement, "Did you forgive me?" he asked, switching subjects so suddenly that I didn't have time to think of an answer as I blurted out:

"No."

My eyes widened, my hands coming up to cover my mouth as if what I had said burned me, "I mean... I did. The very first time you told me." I said, my mind reeling as I tried to think of why I said that.

"Ran," he called out my name with a bit of desperation, "I want you to think hard on that."

I frowned at him, and I suddenly realized how close we'd gotten, our faces inches apart, his hand lying face down beside his face. He must've seen my gaze for the next thing I knew, he was holding my hand, intertwining them. For some reason though, I couldn't find myself blushing... and it scared me. I looked into his eyes, blue orbs patiently waiting for my answer to his question; and so I thought. Did I forgive him for his lies? For his deceit over my family? For his feelings? For his change? The more I thought about it, the more confused I became. I knew he was sorry for what he did to me and Dad, his guilty gaze towards me from time to time when he thought I wasn't looking evidence enough of that... but did I actually forgive him for doing what he had to do?

I gulped, "I guess I haven't." I confessed, a huge weight feeling like it was lifted off my chest, "I'm sorry." For his feelings and his change, I have no right to be mad about because even though I was right beside him every step of the way, it was as a sister figure, not someone he could see as a potential lover. I just wished he came to me instead of bearing the weight of Conan alone. I blinked, tears cascading down to the side of my face, "I'm sorry." I whispered again.

Shinichi chuckled, bitter, "Don't be," he said, letting go of my hand to cup my cheeks with both of his, "I wanted to hear this, because I know you." he said, smiling softly, "You get mad quickly and forgive just as quick... You never got mad at me this time, and your sudden change in personality makes me believe that you're keeping this to yourself without actually thinking about it. You know you don't forgive me, you just haven't realized it." he finished, and as I heard the words leaving his lips, I knew it was true.

_...What now that I've said that I haven't forgiven him?_

"You don't have to forgive me..." he continued, wiping my tears and grabbing my hand once again, "You just have to accept that what has happened can never be restored."

"I know that." I sniffled, tightening my hold on his hand as I scooted closer to him, our legs and elbows touching.

"But you still want to change it."

I nodded, unable to find my voice. For the past year and a half since his disappearance I've felt my world tilt. Of course I want to change it. But accepting the fact that Shinichi.. can never be mine, when for most of my life he's been there, he's been the one to support me when Mom and Dad split, the one to bring a smile to my face...

I closed my eyes, willing myself to accept, knowing I can't.

He flicked my nose with a finger, making me open my watery eyes and gaze into his deep blues. He was smiling sadly at me, no pity, just sad, "You don't have to right now, just don't get your hopes high. Alright?" he said, eyes searching mine.

I nodded again, burying my face in the crook of his neck, "..We've been together our whole life.. it's just.."

"I know." he cut in, running his hair through my tresses.

Silence passed between us, and I started entertaining a thought in my head, "Shinichi?" I called.

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me one last favor?" I asked, pulling away from his embrace and looking at him, determined, "Just please don't hate me..."

"I won't." he replied, voice firm but holding a tint of amusement to it, "What is it?"

"Kiss me."

He chuckled softly, and I couldn't help but giggle with him, "Alright." he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning towards me, making our lips meet.

The kiss was soft, just a touch of lips, and when I started breaking it off, Shinichi leaned harder towards me. My eyes flew open, his were closed, and I kept thinking of how unfair life seemed to be. Once again, tears slipped to the side of my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck, breaking off the sweet kiss and hiding my face in his cheeks, "I'm sorry." I muttered miserably. I couldn't help but think of how selfish I was being. If I asked Shinichi to be my boyfriend he'd probably say yes... but when it came to loving me back... I'm gonna have to wait until pigs fly.

"Don't be." he said again, this time burrowing his face in the crook of my neck, my as still wrapped around his, "It's the least I can do."

_-dsf-_

My heart wrenched when Mouri-chan uttered those two words... it cracked when Kudo agreed with no complaint.

I was the jealous type, and even though I knew my Shin-chan was doing it out of guilt, it didn't lessen the hurt I felt as I heard their breathing deepen and a moan escape Mouri-chan's lips. I was still at the Kudo mansion... I had planted a few microphones around the Mouri Agency after I found out Kudo's been staying there when I started demanding him for an answer to his ignorance, and though I felt slightly bad for intruding on their privacy, I'm glad I did.

A cup of coffee stood beside me on the desk where I was perched on, the small listening device (expertly disguised as an Ipod touch) held in my hands. It was nearing midnight, and somehow I can't sleep. I've changed the covers of Kudo's bed, counted sheep, thought of happy thoughts, but sleep somehow eluded me. My night job requires little to no sleep, so it's practically fine, but right now, I want to sleep and forget the feeling that my beloved detective had betrayed me.

I turned the iPod off just as Shinichi started talking again; something about needing help. And I headed back upstairs to try once more to find sleep.

Kaitou KID's confidence and ingenious rubbed off on Kuroba Kaito, but that doesn't mean that it's the same with matters of love. I had to admit, I had never planned on falling for the detective; playing with him, sure, a fling would also be alright. Just the friends with benefits kind of thing. But the more I got to know of my favorite critic: his never-ending sadness, his pain, his life... I couldn't help but fall in love with the man that overcame everything thrown at his way.

My mind started reeling with creative ways of Kudo confronting me telling me he loves Mouri-chan instead of myself and that I should just disappear. My heart ached at the thought as I lied down on Kudo's bed, curling into a ball, not bothering to put the blankets over myself as I squeezed my eyes shut, ignoring the constricting of my chest and I cried myself to sleep.

_-dsf-_

"I need your help with something."

I was about to fall asleep, curled around the man of my dreams, when his voice, serious and daunting, pulled me from dreamland, "What?" I yawned.

Silence greeted me and for a while I thought I had heard wrong and Shinichi was actually asleep... until his question made me abruptly sit up, my eyes widened and filled with disbelief.

"..How do you know you're in love?"

I choked on myself, if the question wasn't so betraying, I would have laughed at how his face was incredibly serious, and knowing him, blushing like there's no tomorrow, "Well... I don't know how to explain it.. but.." I trailed off, lying back down, this time facing the ceiling as I groped for his hand. Finding it, I squeezed, trying to find the right words to say, "Well, your heart swells, beats faster, and you feel yourself heating up." I explained, trying to be as logical as possible, "You want to be closer, stick your body to his, yet at the same time, your repulsed because you think you're not enough." I said, and I felt like I was complicating things more, I didn't even know what I was saying, "You feel yourself wanting to know more about him, wanting to spend more time with him... and whenever you're around him, you only see him, only want to touch him, only _want_ him." I realized I was talking about how I felt about him, and when I glanced to the left, I saw him with his eyes closed, as if he was imagining something. I smiled sadly, turning to face him, "...It's that stranger, isn't it?"

He nodded, eyes still closed.

"Can you tell me about him?" I asked, watching as he opened his blue orbs.

"...He's a magician." he started, "I met him one time when I was supposed to meet you when I took a prototype antidote, but I didn't get to since he dragged me to his place 'cause he was sorry... he spilled coffee on me." he chuckled at this, "cliché, huh?" he said, looking at me with eyes covered in a reminiscent glaze, "He's funny, almost all the time, and he's one huge puzzle I can't help but be drawn to." he finished, sighing. And through his narration, I noticed his small smile seemed to reach his eyes, and I frowned. _This is it, huh?_

"He seems.. interesting."

"He is." he said, grinning, "I want you to meet him, actually."

I suddenly frowned, remembering the stranger's familiarity with me, "He called me Mouri-chan.. have I met him before?" I asked, suspicious of this Kuroba Kaito.

He took on a look of surprise before going contemplative, "You've met him quite a few times."

"I did?"

He nodded, flipping on his back to face the ceiling, "...Kaitou KID." he said simply.

I gasped, and for the second time within an hour sat up abruptly, "What?_!_" I exclaimed, noting Shinichi's sudden tenseness, "Why aren't you turning him in?_!_"

He sighed, "Ran, I trust you with this, okay?" he said, sitting up as well, "I need you to promise me you'll keep this a secret.."

I thought about it before nodding uncertainly.. if Shinichi trusted me, then I'll do so, "But... Why?" I asked, unable to keep the disbelief in my voice. _Why him?_

"I need help with that." he admitted, lying back down on his back, "I don't know... if I.. l-love him."

"You are."

He turned to me as I lied back down once more, "How..?"

"You look so happy when you talk about him," I started, closing my eyes as I remembered his look a few minutes ago as he told me of the thief that stole his heart, "The happiest I've seen you since your return."

He looked at me, and all of a sudden, I was embraced in a literal breathtaking hug, "...I don't know what to do."

"Tell him." _Before you regret it like I did_.

"I've been turning him away for a while now.. I've been hiding and avoiding him..." he murmured, inhaling deeply, his nose buried in my hair and I felt him relax, "I don't know how to approach him."

"Is that why you've been hiding out here at the agency?"

He nodded, "He doesn't want to be near you 'cause he's jealous of our bond." he laughed, pleasant, unlike the humorless laugh he shows the world the past months.

I smiled at his statement, _our bond_, I thought, "Just approach him normally," I said, wrapping my arms around his chest, making lazy circles around his back, "If you explain it to him, I'm sure he'll understand."

He tightened his hold on me, and I felt the side of my face get wet, _he's crying?_ "I'm so lucky to have you.." he uttered in a shaky voice, "I'm so sorry for everything I did."

I hummed, noncommittal.

He loosened his grip on me, sniffling, "Thank you."

* * *

**I felt so bad for Ran and Kaito when I was writing this... And I felt like Ran was being a pushover, agreeing to whatever Shinichi said.. Ugh! What is wrong with me? I feel so mean. :(**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
